


First Time for Everything

by DraSuuh



Series: Road to McSpirk [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Background McSpirk, Developing Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Like I mean this is pure McKirk but it fits in my McSpirk timeline, M/M, No beta we die like redshirts, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraSuuh/pseuds/DraSuuh
Summary: The relationship was only a few weeks old, and progressing somewhat slowly physically, at least to Kirk’s mind. McCoy called himself old-fashioned. Kirk called him a Southern belle.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Road to McSpirk [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing up the last chapter of A Simple Question but whoops I slipped and wrote some porn instead.
> 
> Please be kind this is the first smut I've ever written and I am dying of embarrassment.

Kirk grinned in between kisses.

“What the hell are you smilin’ about?” growled McCoy, barely able to hold back a smile himself.

“You,” the other man said, with pure, honest adoration in both his voice and eyes.

The relationship was only a few weeks old, and progressing somewhat slowly physically, at least to Kirk’s mind. McCoy called himself old-fashioned. Kirk called him a Southern belle.

The captain gently slipped his tongue into the other man’s mouth — McCoy let out a small moan and welcomed it, leaning in and meeting it with his own.

God, how Jim wanted to push him backwards onto the uncomfortable couch in the CMO’s living quarters. Why not _?_ he thought. Well. At least ask?

“Bones…” he muttered, separating from his partner.

“Mm?”

The two were wrapped around each other but still sitting side by side, bodies twisted to allow them to be chest to chest.

“I… can I…”

“Can you what?” McCoy was smiling, a knowing look in his eye.

“…Oh, fuck it.”

Kirk changed tack, swinging one leg over his partner’s lap to straddle him.

“Oh!” Dilated blue eyes went wide for a moment before fluttering closed as Jim leant in and captured his mouth in another kiss.

“This okay?”

“Yeah,” McCoy gasped. “…Although I might have to put a few more salads on your meal card.” He grinned as Kirk frowned, resting his hands on the hips straddling his.

“Shut it, you.”

A growl. A searing kiss. Roaming hands (not roaming quite far enough for Kirk’s liking, but he was trying to take it slow).

He suddenly realized how hard he was. In the position he was in, he was just shy of being pressed up against McCoy. Thank god for those few inches, and for his tight regulation pants keeping him in check. He was getting too worked up, he knew it, but…

He moved downwards, lips going from mouth to neck.

“Fuck,” McCoy choked as Kirk went to work. “Am I gonna hafta get the damn dermal regenerator out before work tomorrow?” He received only a nip in response, probably best taken as a yes. After a minute or so at the doctor’s neck, Kirk leaned back to admire his own handiwork, lips red and smiling. Both men were somewhat short of breath. They paused and just looked at each other. The situation still felt somewhat strange to both of them. Jim was finally able to act on feelings he’d been holding back for at least a year (at _least_ ), while McCoy had only figured his out quite recently. He was happy, though, as much of an upheaval as this past month had been. His new relationship with Spock was a little more awkward, unsure, but they’d get there.

Jim ran a hand through thick brown hair, down a strong jawline, then further down to rest on a flat chest. Two layers of cloth lay between him and the skin he longed to touch.

“What’re you thinking?”

“I’m thinking…” he trailed off.

“C’mon, Jim.” A twinkle in the man’s eyes made Jim feel certain he was onto him.

Deep breath.

“I’m thinking…” He moved his hand down to the lower hem of McCoy’s uniform shirt.

“Hmm.” McCoy moved his own hands, already on Kirk’s hips, to the bottom hem of his command gold top. The captain smiled instantly. All in a moment, he pulled the shirt up and over his head, leaving it there and trapping Jim in the fabric.

“Hey!” Raucous laughter was the only reply to his protestation. Jim fumbled with his own clothing but found it more difficult to remove than he thought. As soon as he freed himself from the troublesome shirt he felt himself toppling backwards and onto the floor.

“Oh shit!” McCoy’s laughter stopped and he slid down onto the floor beside his fallen captain. Kirk threw the shirt at his face.

“You bastard! he cried, before dissolving into laughter. Relieved that the other man wasn’t hurt, McCoy laughed himself and kissed Jim on both cheeks, then the mouth. He had an idea.

“I think…”

“Hmm?”

“I think I just hurt my back, and you might need to take me to your bed.”

“…Is that you trying to be smooth, Jim?” There was laughter in his voice.

“Oh shut up.” McCoy stood up and reached out his hands, hauling his boyfriend up off the floor.

“Jim Kirk, the great seducer.”

“Hey, I’m working with what I’ve got,” he said with a pointed look. McCoy just smiled and began walking backwards, still holding Jim’s hands.

Backwards towards his bed.

“Oh… oh, really?” Jim asked, having been unsure how his admittedly not-so-smooth come-on would actually be taken. McCoy had to laugh at his expression, and pulled him in for a kiss when his laughter was met with a frown.

“Well then,” Kirk began as they pulled apart. He finished his thought not with words, but with a push backwards, onto the bed. Scooting automatically backwards to lay properly along the length of the bed, McCoy’s eyes went wide as Kirk followed and once again straddled him. “Okay?” Kirk checked in. He could see the other man’s Adam’s apple move as he swallowed hard and nodded. “You sure? He wanted verbal confirmation.

“Yes, damn it!”

“Okay, okay.” Kirk planted his hands on either side of McCoy’s head and ground his hips down, prompting a sharp gasp.

“Fuck, Jim!” He gripped the black undershirt Kirk still wore and arched his back.

“You alright?”

“Yeah… yes.” He was nodding, so Jim rolled his hips again and leant down to capture his mouth in another searing kiss. McCoy moaned into his mouth and lifted his hips to meet him.

Kirk released his partner and sat up, bringing his hands back down to the other man’s waist. He tugged the blue shirt, along with the black layer underneath, upwards, and the doctor lifted his torso and arms to facilitate the movement. The shirts were tossed aside and Kirk’s eyes widened as they roamed over the tight abdomen and chest.

“Damn, Bones.”

“What?”

“Just… damn.”

“Oh, shut it.” McCoy was blushing as he pulled Jim down for another kiss. After they separated a few moments later he spoke again. “Jim, I, uh, I have to tell you somethin’.”

“Yes?”

“I, uh…” he cleared his throat. “How do I put this… I don’t have much experience with penises… other than my own, of course.” He winced at how awkward that sentence had sounded, and Jim paused.

“Not much?”

“Well, none.”

“Oh. Oh!” He sat up immediately and might have gotten off the doctor’s lap if his hands hadn’t been holding on firmly to Jim’s hips.

“Didn’t plan it that way, just how it ended up. Don’t you dare get weird on me.” Jim had to smile.

“Don’t worry. Just… we won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, yeah?”

“I know, Jim.” Kirk’s smile became a grin.

“Oh, I am gonna take good care of you.” He swung his leg back over so that he was beside McCoy rather than over, and stretched out alongside him, taking him in his arms and kissing him. He lay a hand over the other man’s heart — it was hammering. The hand trailed downwards, reaching his navel and the trail of hair leading down and under his waistband, both of which he toyed with. “Can I go lower?” McCoy once again swallowed hard and nodded. Kirk took the plunge and unbuttoned the front of his partner’s pants, reaching his hand right inside his underwear to take him in hand. He was already more than halfway to full hardness, and the other man’s touch brought him all the way there. He breathed in sharply through his teeth.

“Jesus, Jim!” he exclaimed, back arching slightly.

“What?” He rubbed his thumb over the doctor’s slit and he groaned.

“Do you know how long it’s been since… wait, no, I’m not starting that again, c’mere.” He pulled Kirk in for a kiss to shut himself up. Kirk let go of him and he whined, drawing a laugh from Jim, who sat up, leaving McCoy hanging out of his pants.

“Bones, we’ve still got our boots on.” He busied himself removing both pairs then, with a smile, hooked his fingers into McCoy’s waistband. In one swift movement he pulled off both pants and underwear. The older man blushed at being laid bare like this and raised himself up on his elbows to see a look almost of wonder on Kirk’s face as he took in the view before him.

“Goddamn, you’re gorgeous.” McCoy’s blush deepened and, embarrassed, he just muttered:

“Flatterer… now get yer own damn clothes off!”

“Your wish is my command,” said Kirk has he peeled off his own garments. Blue eyes couldn’t help but roam downwards as pants came off and a thick, achingly hard cock sprang free. Damn, was that erection for him? Before he could finish that thought he was taken in hand again as Kirk lay down beside him and wrapped his unoccupied arm around his shoulders.

Jim began to pump his hand and McCoy closed his eyes, choking back a loud moan and barely holding himself back from bucking into the hand wrapped around his cock. A shadow was cast over him as Kirk leaned over to press kisses to his neck and chest, still moving his hand at a perfect pace. He lifted his head.

“Good?” McCoy nodded quickly, eyes still closed and mouth slack. “Let me know if it’s not, or if you want something different.”

“No,” McCoy panted, “this is perfect.” His eyes fluttered open to meet Jim’s gaze and both men leaned forward for a messy kiss. “Hang on… hold up a minute.” The hand on his cock stilled but didn’t let go.

“You okay?”

“Very. But I’m being selfish.” McCoy smiled and looked down at Kirk’s cock, dripping precum. Now it was the captain’s turn to blush.

“I’m fine, Bones, don’t worry about — gah!” McCoy had, despite a bit of nervousness, had reached out to grab him. “Oh, damn…” He shifted position slightly to allow for easier arm movement, which his partner began with just a bit of hesitation — his strokes were slow, experimental.

“Like… like I said, I only know myself, so…” Kirk smiled and put his hand over his boyfriend’s.

“Don’t worry, you’re don’t just fine.” He then let go to give the other man free reign, let him set the pace. His grip soon got firmer, his movements more sure and regular, and Kirk groaned as McCoy slid his thumb over his slit and spread the precum there down over his shaft to use as lubrication. He grinned at the sound of approval.

“‘M I doin’ alright?”

“Extremely,” was the panted reply. “But…” Kirk reached out and stilled the other man’s hand. “I want to try something.”

“Oh?”

“Sit up.” McCoy raised his eyebrow at the command, but complied. Within seconds he once again had a lapful of captain, and was gasping at the sensation of their two cocks rubbing together.

“Oh, oh fuck… fuck!” The second exclamation came when Kirk wrapped his hand around the both of them and began to stroke them together. He leaned forward for a kiss, which both of them moaned into. McCoy rubbed his hands up and down Kirk’s sides, finally resting them on his ass, which began to move as he gyrated his hips, increasing the friction. It wasn’t long before McCoy was digging his fingers Kirk’s buttocks as he came, only prevented from bucking upwards by the other man’s weight on him. With a few swift stroked Jim was coming too, groaning as their cum mingled and dripped down his hand.

McCoy groaned as well and leaned forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his partner’s middle and resting his forehead on his shoulder. Jim wrapped an arm around the other man as well.

“You alright there?” A groan. “Bones?”

“Just… gimme a minute.” Jim laughed and rubbed his back with his clean hand, marveling at the prominent spine. After a minute McCoy let out a sigh, released his arms and flopped backwards onto the bed. “Goddamn, Jim.”

Kirk just grinned and lifted himself off his boyfriend, looking around for something to clean them up with and finding only his own undershirt. Well, that’d do. After wiping them both down (the other man still seemed to boneless to do it himself), he settled in and flung an arm across McCoy’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Oh, I shoulda known you’d be a cuddler,” the man groaned.

“Oh…” Jim sat up. “If you’re not, then…”

“Hush, I was only teasing. Git back here.” He held his arms open and Kirk happily lay down in them, pulling the covers that had gotten kicked to the bottom of the bed over them. He glanced at the clock. Only ten-thirty, but all he wanted to do was fall asleep in his CMO’s arms.

“Hey… can I stay the night?”

“Hmm… how’re you gonna explain walkin’ out of my quarters in the morning?”

“I’ll figure it out.”

“Alright,” McCoy yawned. “I wouldn’t want to make that walk right now either.” He smiled drowsily.

Kirk leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek and settled in for the night. Soon they were both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please tell me why this PWP is the longest one-shot I've ever written???


End file.
